


Little Root

by morticrows



Series: The Underdark [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character, One day I'll learn how to tag, Orphans, The Fantastical Whims of Children, Trees, not today though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morticrows/pseuds/morticrows
Summary: Before xem stood the only tree in the inner city, beautifully red wood with bright pink, dancing blossoms. Xe's always thought it magical, although xe'd sooner die than let the other urchins find out xe believes in that junk. Xe's sure xe feels it, though, something electric in the air here, something comforting in the slow, drowsy fall of the petals, soft as silk. It's always felt like xe was the only one to ever come here, like a little world away from everything, all for xem. Except-Today, xe wasn't alone.
Series: The Underdark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930027
Collections: Crowley's Original Fiction





	Little Root

A child winds xeir way through the inner city, tracing the steps of thousands before xem. It's xeir favorite activity, to trace every alleyway wall with xeir fingertips until all 10 are red and raw, to walk the cracked and forgotten pavement between the densely packed apartments until xeir feet are blistered bloody in their worn-down shoes.

Some look at xem with sympathy, some with disgust, some just ignore xem altogether. Xe prefers the latter, prefers to wind and weave and slip through the cracks of the Underdark in peace. Grown-ups just don't get it, xe thinks. They don't see the adventure in it all. Perhaps, once you hit a certain age, the world turns grey and boring and quiet. Xe thinks that's a dreadful idea.

What would the Underdark be, after all, without the graffiti lining every inch of the alleyways, or the whoosh of wind from the outside dancing with the stagnant air to create a wonderful ballet, or the chatter of other children like xem, seeing everything xe does. Xe wouldn't give it up for anything.

Xe slithers through a labyrinth of claustrophobic alley after claustrophobic alley, enough to drive the average Underdark adult to their wits-end, xe's sure, but xe knows these passages better than xeir own skin. The cracks in brick and concrete forming snakes and limbs and roots in xeir mind, a cacophonous twisting of shed and bark and flesh. Xe follows it with xeir eyes closed, as if it whispered where to go, called out what turns to take.

As if the stone, the brick, the city itself was alive.

Soon, xeir fingertips scrape off into open air, and xe opens xeir eyes.

It's right where xe wanted to go; always is. Maybe it was luck, maybe muscle memory, but xe preferred to think the city just liked xem to be here, too.

Before xem stood the only tree in the inner city, beautifully red wood with bright pink, dancing blossoms. Xe's always thought it magical, although xe'd sooner die than let the other urchins find out xe believes in that junk. Xe's sure xe feels it, though, something electric in the air here, something comforting in the slow, drowsy fall of the petals, soft as silk. It's always felt like xe was the only one to ever come here, like a little world away from everything, all for xem. Except-

Today, xe wasn't alone.

A woman stood a good couple of feet in front of xem, unaware of xeir presence, it seems. Her hair was dyed a brilliant red- xe could see the black poking in at the roots- and wore a floral-print blouse with high-waisted black paint. She almost looked like she was made to be here.

"Hiya miss!"

The woman started, nearly falling onto the tree itself with the force her nerves launched her. She spun around, and her posture almost instantly relaxed at the sight of such a small frame. "Goodness, doesn't anyone teach children manners these days?"

"And what did I do that was so 'un-manner-ly', huh?"

"You startled me!"

"Sounds like a you-problem, ma'am." Xe smirked as a frustrated look crossed the woman's face, then immediately forcefully smoothed-out into a slightly pained smile.

"Run along now, little root, there's nothing for you here." She says, waving her hand dismissively.

"Is too, ma'am!"

"Oh? And what's that?"

"It's my spot, I got here first!" Xe said, puffing out xeir chest. As if xe was going to let some hot-shot adult take off with _xeir_ spot, nuh-uh!

For some reason, though, the woman laughed. Not mean, either, and that's what confused xem.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just-" She starts, before seemingly deciding on something else. "Oh, nevermind. Fine, fine, you win. But, can I ask the name of the child that found this miraculous spot?"

"Huh? No one's ever asked my name before."

A frown crosses her face, her eyebrows crease. "Truly?"

"Yeah. I don't really have one, figured I didn't need one either. But some of the other kids call me Volya."

"Well then-" She extends a hand and smiles. "-It's a pleasure to meet you, Volya. My name is Rosyn."

Xe stands, perplexed for a moment, before shaking the hand presented. "You're a weirdo. Nice to meet you too, I guess."

The woman- Rosyn- laughs once more, which xe supposes is better than the smack to the face that kind of response usually garners. "Well, I'll leave you to it. Have a good day, Volya." Rosyn said, and disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo its me im back. ive got something longer (and in the same universe) in the works right now but ive been itching to put Something out so heres something quick. Might do some more with these specific characters but! we'll see.
> 
> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
